Menton
's second moon.]] Mentis Use Conceived In the year of 17,359 BC, the Mentis finally uncovered the secret behind all of life and possibly the origin of universe: Creation Energy. Many experiments were being conducted to learn more about the substance, but then one scientist came up with an idea that would put this energy to use as a weapon. He discovered that a single kilogram of Creation energy has more energy stored within than millions of star reactors working together at maximum efficiency, and developed the idea that this energy could be used into the ultimate weapon that would end the war going on between the Robur and Mentis once and for all. After fine tuning his designs, he presented this idea to High Commander Fenix of the Mentis Empire in the year of 17,317 BC; and although skeptical, Fenix approved of the weapon and ordered immediate construction, as the war had recently tipped in the favor of the Robur and they were rapidly advancing upon the Mentis. The project was dubbed as 'Menton'; the final voice. Resources The construction of the weapon began immediately after Fenix gave the order, and the first step for the engineers was to find a suitable location for the weapon. Creation Energy could be tapped through 'Energy Wells'; massive quadrants of dimensional space that could easily be ripped through in order to access the an extradimensional plain outside of existing space, which was the only location natural un-altered creation energy resided; and the most suitable area was on the northern tip of the main continent of Demith II, an artificial planet constructed billions of years ago. The majority of its orbit was under an energy well, which would allow for on-demand firing of the weapon. The team split into two, one designed the 'Charger Device': a massive structure that would use two magnetic warps to split open the dimension and would then use electromagnetism to absorb the flood of creation energy, and the second designed and programmed the Genetic System Disruptor; an even larger structure that acted as a bomb and would target only Robur genes and cause them to disband and corrode, which would kill any Robur within its reach. The Charger would gather so much energy that the Genetic disruptor would have enough range to take out every single Robur in the entire galaxy, ending the war instantly. The charger device was the most difficult and expensive segment, as it required special and extremely rare minerals in order to produce a strong enough magnetic field, but the device was soon completed in the year of 17,251 BC, and it would be less than a century before it were to be fired. The Battle of Demith II In the year of 17,200 BC, the Robur made a full planetary assault on the surface of Demith II with million of ground soldiers. The scientists knew that it was now or never to fire the weapon, and they began charging it up. The massive energy surge attracted a lot of attention from the Robur on the ground, and they began their march towards the superweapon to stop it. The energy also attracted another unusual being, the Elemental Superbeing known as Chaos, who had an insane attraction to Creation Energy. She was able to detect the huge energy surge millions of miles away and was upon the device within an hour of detection. She began to absorb the creation energy to fuel her own addiction and power, and in her psychotic rage began destroying everything in sight. She ended up damaging the Genetic System Disruptor, which caused it to malfunction at the worst possible moment. The device reconfigure itself into default mode and target the base genes that resided within all Rohaz, and not just Robur. The weapon fired shortly after, and all of the Robur and Mentis within range of the weapon dropped to the ground in agony as their DNA began to dismantle itself. Within 5 minutes, most of the Rohaz in the Milky Way were dead or dying (By the end of the process, all genetic material belonging to the effected Rohaz would be reduced to pools of basic proteins, enzymes and other elements), the only survivors being those on the Earth Orbital Research Facility, as it was within a Genetic Defense Array set-up to protect the biological specimens on Earth that the scientists of the research facility were studying. Ground zero, along with a few other nearby planets, were completely destroyed by the blast of energy at such close range. Reemerging Sound Advice It had been nearly 20,000 years, but the concept of the Menton Superweapon was about to re-emerge. The only "living" Mentis still alive that understood the Menton was the Data Keeper known as Xadin, the consciousness of the Arkives Tower. Xadin was engaged in a telepathic discussion with the leader of the Epsilon Empire, XtremEvan, and the two were discussing military defense and tactics of the new empire. The topic of a deterrent came up in the discussion, and then Xadin decided to explain her idea: rebuilding the Menton. She spilled the beans about the entire project, and by the time she was done explaining every minute detail, XtremEvan replied in awe," You had me at 'enough energy to vaporize planets'..." XtremEvan continued to formulate plans, and in the month of July he met with Schpein to begin formulating designs for the particle weapon. Engineering The elementals Chaos and Hyperion began designing the new weapon in the month of August, 2152 AD. They retrieved the original designs from Xadin via XtremEvan, and the new Menton was changed greatly. The Charger Device remained largely the same, as it was still necessary for it to be able to absorb mass amounts of creation energy and tap into the energy well, but instead of constructing a Genetic System Disruptor like the Mentis did, Hyperion and Chaos engineered a massive particle cannon that was to have a 600 Mile Caliber Barrel; the gun was in fact so large that the majority of the ground surface would have to be removed in order for it to be placed properly. The designated location for the weapon was one of Planet Ion's moons, Saita, for many reasons; such as it's proximity to Planet Ion's massive storm cloud; as the energy surge from charging up the weapon would go largely unnoticed next to the ion storm, and the second reason was because Planet Ion is the only planet whose orbital period overlaps with a massive energy well. Current Times Gathering the Pieces Although the Main Cannon was able to be completed without much difficulty, the Charger Device still required a large amount of an extremely rare mineral necessary to function as a conduit allowing the massive amounts of energy being harnessed to pass through. The mineral was not naturally produced anywhere in the known universe, and as far as human technology went, was impossible to synthesize, but there was another way they could their hands on it. Soon after they began large-scale work on the Menton device, scanners discovered a small deposit of the mineral on planet Belzeski, and not long after that they discovered another deposit. The mineral was a one-of-a-kind substance that the Mentis scientists had engineered specifically for the Menton Generator, and after the original explosion of the Menton device, these minerals were scattered all across the LGA System from the massive force of the blast. Though a large amount of it was lost from falling into LGA Prime, over the 20,000 years since the first firing enough of the minerals have slowly settled on other planets in the system due to gravity for the Epsilon to make use of. Originally, the two elementals would send in mercenary teams to extract the resources, but as soon as the Force of Impeachment caught wind of Epsilon's plan they have had to step up their assaults, and they often go on missions themselves in order to retrieve the minerals. Ever since the introduction of CyberOps however, the two have been sending them in to gather the materials and so far the Agents have been contributing greatly to the success of Menton, as the weapon is now almost complete. Opposing Forces Epsilon's Menton project managed to remain in secrecy until Fall of 2152, when the Engineer known as Roy managed to intercept secret communications between high ranking officers. Roy did not understand the full potential of the weapon until he met Kinetic Flare, a surviving Mentis warrior who had witnessed the weapon's devastating capability. Roy formed the paramilitary force known as the Force of Impeachment in order to combat the Menton directly, but in order to stop it completely he would need help from the Demith Dominion. It took many years of persuading, but he was finally able to get Prime Minister Kane and the rest of the Demith council to understand that the threat was very real and verifiable, and Kane began sending in Omega Teams directly to acquire the minerals before Epsilon could get their hands on them. Kane even announced to the public about what XtremEvan was doing, and the people of Demith rallied up against Epsilon like never before. Epsilon's massive propaganda campaign managed to keep out the details from the people of Epsilon, and when they did eventually find out about the rumors, XtremEvan simply played it off, stating that Menton was just an experimental power plant testing new forms of energy, and just like that the majority of his citizens believed him. However, there were a small number that did not trust the emperor and did believe him to be building a weapon of mass destruction; even his daughter Spacella found him to be untrustworthy, and is still working to uncover the truth about Menton.